Seraph Eden
Seraph Eden is the first Hierarchy of Angels and is thus the leader of the entire angel army and is one of Goddess Ilias’ right-hands. She distrusts Promestein, a lower ranking with her own motives, and Black Alice, the 8th Monster Lord. She also hates being called the "Third Great Seraph" or anything that seems to imply such, since Micaela and Lucifina became fallen seraphs and departed and thus Eden considers herself above her predecessors. Biography Eden is first mentioned during the siege of the Monster Lord’s Castle, having sent Archangel Ariel to assist. However, after the Archangel is defeated, Promestein calls Eden a failure. Luka can't help but wonder who Promestein is talking to, but she doesn't say. After Promestein retreats, Eden urges Ilias to punish her, but Ilias decides to let it go. While Luka rests in Enrika, Archangel Mariel reports that the invasion is going as planned, and Cupid reports of Promestein's Drain Lab. After Mariel accidentally labels Eden as the "Third Great Seraph" and leaves, Eden angrily declares that she is the First. As Luka travels from Natalia to Safina, Promestein calls Eden a failure again. Eden complains that it's the chimeras at fault, and Promestein admits she needs to research more about it. Eden then proclaims her distrust on her, and that she has her eyes on the scientist. Promestein just says sarcastically that she's a devote follower of Ilias. Once Luka has gotten Sylph back an goes onward to Noah, Eden is shown talking to Black Alice about each others' failures. Despite that, they believe to have won the war, all they need is to see Luka get defeated. As Luka advances from Noah to Gold regions, Promestein calls Eden a failure when Throne Eggiel fails to provide enough cover for Amphisbaena to defeat Erubetie. Cupid overhears her talking "bad things" about Eden and leaves to report. As Luka makes his way back to the Monster Lord's Castle from Gold, Promestein and Black Alice insult Eden, calling her "useless, incompetent, fool, obtuse, and third" and tell her that Ilias would be angry for her four failures. Eden tries to shout back, stating that Promestein and Black Alice also failed. Promestein then leaves, not wanting to gain a grudge from the seraph. Black Alice then wonders about inviting Ilias to their "tea party" before Cupid arrives to deliver a report and Black Alice takes her leave. Eden angrily scowls at her departed comrades. Monsterpedia Entry "The highest and only member of the Seraphim class of angels. Effectively Ilias's second in command, she is in charge of all other angels. Completely loyal to Ilias, she will obey any command given, no matter what. Due to her extreme faith, she cannot tolerate anything negative said against Ilias. Her true form is in fact an enormous garden of paradise. Her female figure is only a small showing of her power. If she unveils her entire body, she was powerful equivalent to that found in an entire continent on the surface world. There have only ever been three Seraphs: Lucifina, Micaela, and Eden. It's said that Ilias herself ordered Eden to turn her body into a garden of paradise for the Heavens." Attacks Eden's Serpent: Normal attack that damages three times. Seraph's Wings: Normal attack that damages three times. Paradise Lost: Triggers bind status and leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Undine to avoid. Garden of Eden: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Sylph to avoid. Battle Overview This fight is not very hard, but she attacks three times in a row which can do some hefty damage. Obviously use the Four Spirits and go on the offensive and she should go down very quickly. When her health is at the halfway mark, Alice jumps into the fight and will aid Luka by using basic attacks, Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord's Cruelty. Evaluation "Even my trusted confidant turned into something horrible... Her appearance itself is a sin. Wielding great strength and magic, each of Eden's attacks can bring about instant death. You will need both evasion and defense to have any hope of surviving. So be ready to challenge her using all of the spirits. Also, if you lose to a certain attack, a different horrible fate awaits. Now go, oh brave Luka. Correct that foolish angel with your blade of divine justice." Trivia *She is named after the Garden of Eden. Gallery Seraph Eden 000.jpg|Paradise Lost. Category:Angels Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Heaven Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters